HiT Children's Favourites
HiT Favourites are UK VHS/DVDs featuring a wide range of HiT Entertainment brands including Thomas and Friends. This article only lists the DVDs or box sets that feature Thomas and Friends. Top of the Tots Top of the Tots is a promotional DVD released by HiT and Tumble Tots in 2004. Episodes * Thomas and Friends - Thomas and the Special Letter * Bob the Builder * Fireman Sam * Rubbadubbers * Barney * Fireman Sam * Angelina Ballerina - The Ballerina Rag Doll * The Wiggles * Pingu Ultimate Children's Favourites Ultimate Children's Favourites was released on January 17th, 2005. It has a run-time of one hundred and twenty minutes. Episodes * "The Wiggles" - "Dancing" * Thomas and Friends - Thomas to the Rescue * "Angelina Ballerina" - "Angelina's Surprise" * "Bob the Builder" - "Molly's Fashion Parade" * "Rubbadubbers" - "Finbar's Important Part" * "Pingu" - "Pingu's Admirer" * "Fireman Sam" - "Safe with Sam" * "Kipper" - "The Purple Park Monster" * "Barney and Friends" - "A New Friend" Gallery File:UltimateChildren'sFavouritesDVDmenu.png|Main menu File:UltimateChildren'sFavouritesDVDepisodemenu.jpg File:UltimateChildren'sFavouritesDVDepisodemenu2.jpg File:UltimateChildren'sFavouritesDVDepisodemenu3.jpg File:UltimateChildren'sFavouritesDVDextras.jpg File:UltimateChildren'sFavouritesDVDcharacterbackground.jpg Funtastic Children's Favourites Funtastic Children's Favourites was released on July 25th, 2005. It has a runtime of one hundred and twenty minutes. Episodes * "Fireman Sam" - "Mummy's Little Pumpkin" * Thomas and Friends - Thomas and the Tuba * "Angelina Ballerina" - "Angelina in the Wings" * "Pingu" - "Pingu Finishes the Job" * "Barney and Friends" - "Up, Down and Around" * "Kipper" - "The River Trip" * "Rubbadubbers" - "Terence the Spy" * "The Wiggles" - "Dressing Up" * "Bob the Builder - Project: Build it!" - "Mr. Beasley's Noisy Pipes" Goofs *Edward is pictured in the main menu instead of Thomas. Gallery File:FuntasticChildren'sFavouritesDVDmenu.png File:FuntasticChildren'sFavouritesDVDepisodemenu.jpg File:FuntasticChildren'sFavouritesDVDextrasmenu.jpg File:FuntasticChildren'sFavouritesDVDcharacterbackground.jpg Playtime Children's Favourites Playtime Children's Favourites was released on September 26th, 2005. It has a runtime of one hundred and fifteen minutes. Episodes * "Kipper" - "The Dinosuar" * "Fireman Sam" - "Bathtime for Dusty" * "The Hoobs" - "Floating" * Thomas and Friends - Squeak, Rattle and Roll * "The Wiggles" - "Play" * "Pingu" - "Pingu Wants to Fly" * "Barney and Friends" - "Let's Play Games" * "Bob the Builder" - "Lofty the Artist" * "Angelina Ballerina" - "Angelina at the Fair" * "Rubbadubbers" - "Copy Sploshy" Gallery File:PlaytimeChildren'sFavouritesDVDmenu.png File:PlaytimeChildren'sFavouritesDVDepisodemenu.jpg File:PlaytimeChildren'sFavouritesDVDextrasmenu.jpg File:PlaytimeChildren'sFavouritesDVDcharacterbackground.jpg Happy Children's Favourites Happy Children's Favourites was released on January 16th, 2006. It has a runtime of one hundred and fourteen minutes. Episodes * Thomas and Friends - Thomas and the Firework Display * "Bob the Builder" - "Scoop has Some Fun" * "The Wiggles" - "Friends" * "Fireman Sam" - "Twist of Fate" * "Kipper" - "Kipper's Circus" * "Barney and Friends" - "A Fountain of Fun" * "Rubbadubbers" - "Tubb's Cake Mistake" * "Angelina Ballerina" - "The Ballerina Ragdoll" * "Pingu" - "Pinga has Hiccups" Gallery File:HappyChildren'sFavouritesDVDmenu.png File:HappyChildren'sFavouritesDVDepisodeselectionmenu.jpg File:HappyChildren'sFavouritesDVDextras.jpg File:HappyChildren'sFavouritesDVDcharacterbackground.jpg Amazing Children's Favourites Amazing Children's Favourites was released on March 20th, 2006. It has a runtime of one hundred and fourteen minutes. Episodes * "Pingu" - "Pingu's Moon Adventure" * Thomas and Friends - Henry and the Wishing Tree * "Kipper" - "Tiger's Rocket" * "Bob the Builder" - "Spud the Dragon" * "Barney and Friends" - "Lets go for a Ride" * "Rubbadubbers" - "Terence's Bubble Trouble" * "Fireman Sam" - "Bug Eyed Boy from Venus" * "The Wiggles" - "Story Telling" * "Angelina Ballerina" - "The Legend of Big Paw" Gallery File:AmazingChildren'sFavouritesDVDmenu.png AmazingChildren'sFavouritesDVDepisodeselectionmenu.jpg AmazingChildren'sFavouritesDVDextras.jpg AmazingChildren'sFavouritesDVDcharacterbackground.jpg Sporty Children's Favourites Sporty Children's Favourites was released on May 29th, 2006. It has a runtime of one hundred and thirty minutes. Episodes * "Bob the Builder" - "Bob the Goalie" * Thomas and Friends - Train Stops Play * "Kipper" - "The Big Race" * "Barney and Friends" - "Play Ball!" * "Pingu" - "Pingu Plays Hockey" * "Fireman Sam" - "Fun Run" * "The Wiggles" - "Movement" * "Oswald" - "The Go-Kart Race" * "Rubbadubbers" - "Footballer Tubb" * "Angelina Ballerina" - "The Cheese Ball Cup Final" * "Rubbadubbers" - "Sporty Reg" Gallery File:SportyChildren'sFavouritesDVDmenu.png Incredibubble Children's Favourites Incredibubble Children's Favourites was released on January 22nd, 2007. It has a runtime of one hundred and twenty minutes. Episodes * "Kipper" - "The Flying Machine" * "Fireman Sam" - "High Jinx" * "The Wiggles" - "Communication" * "Bob the Builder" - "Mr. Bentley's Winter Fair" * "Pingu" - "Pingu Gets Carried Away" * Thomas and Friends - Thomas Gets It Right * "Barney and Friends" - "It's Showtime" * "Angelina Ballerina" - "The Anniversary Party" * "Rubbadubbers" - "Spaceman Reg" Gallery File:IncredibubbleChildren'sFavouritesDVDbackcoverandspine.jpg File:IncredibubbleChildren'sFavouritesDVDmenu.jpg The Musical Collection The Musical Collection was released on May 21st, 2007. It has a runtime of one hundred and twenty minutes. Episodes * "Bob the Builder" - "Bob and the Bandstand" * "Kipper" - "Arnold's Drum" * "Pingu" - "Pingu and the Band" * "Barney and Friends" - "Play Piano with Me!" * Thomas and Friends - Tuneful Toots * "Rubbadubbers" - "Sploshybird" * "Fireman Sam" - "Carnival of Junk" * "Angelina Ballerina" - "The Costume Ball" * "The Wiggles" - "Music and Musical Instruments" * "Wobbly Land" Gallery File:HiTFavouritesTheMusicalCollectionDVDmenu.png The Groovy Collection The Groovy Collection was released on July 30th, 2007. It has a runtime of one hundred and ten minutes. Episodes * "Fireman Sam" - "King of the Jungle" * "Pingu" * "Kipper" - "Skates" * "Bob the Builder" - "Spud and the Doves" * "Barney and Friends" - "All Aboard!" * Thomas and Friends - Fergus Breaks the Rules * "Angelina Ballerina" - "Lights, Camera, Action" * "Rubbadubbers" - "Terence's Ties" * "The Wiggles" Trivia * Michael Brandon narrates Fergus Breaks the Rules. Gallery File:TheGroovyCollectionDVDmenu.jpg Spooky Collection Spooky Collection was released on October 22nd, 2007. It has a runtime of ninety-five minutes. Episodes * "Bob the Builder" - "Muck's Monster" * "Pingu" - "Pingu and the Ghost" * "Rubbadubbers" - "Finbar and the Ghosts" * "Fireman Sam" - "Mummy's Little Pumpkin" * "Kipper" - "The Purple Park Monster" * "Barney and Friends" - "Guess Who?" and "Sweet Treats" * Thomas and Friends - Haunted Henry * "Angelina Ballerina" - "Henry's Halloween" * "Wobblyland" - "Wobbly Worm" Gallery File:HiTFavouritesSpookyCollectionDVDmenu.png Winter Collection Winter Collection was released on December 3rd, 2007. It has a runtime of one hundred and six minutes. Episodes * Thomas and Friends - The Fogman * "Kipper" - "The Big Freeze" * "Fireman Sam" - "Deepwater" * "Pingu" - "Ice Sculptures" * "Barney and Friends" - "A Sunny, Snowy Day" * "Bob the Builder" - "Snowman Scoop" * "Angelina Ballerina" - "No Match for Angelina" * "Rubbadubbers" - "Rocket Sled Reg" * "Oswald" - "Catrina's First Snow" * "Wobblyland" - "Wobbly Winter" Gallery File:HiTFavouritesWinterCollectionDVDmenu.png Active Collection Active Collection was released on January 21st, 2008. It has a runtime of one hundred and twenty minutes. Episodes * "Fireman Sam" - "Fit for Nothing" * "Angelina Ballerina" - "The Gymnastics Championship" * "Kipper" - "The Long Walk" * "Barney and Friends" - "Play for Exercise!" * "Bob the Builder" - "Bob on the Run" * "Pingu" - "Pingu Plays Fish Tennis" * "The Rubbardubbers" - "Speedy Terence" * "The Wiggles" - "The Body" * Thomas and Friends - Three Cheers for Thomas * "The Likeaballs" - "Slimey" Gallery File:HiTFavouritesActiveCollectionDVDmenu.png Funshine Children's Favourites Funshine Children's Favourites was released on July 21st, 2008. It has a runtime of one hundred and ten minutes. Episodes * "Wobblyland" - "Wobbly Sandcastles" * "Kipper" - "The Seaside" * Thomas and Friends - Too Hot for Thomas * "Bob the Builder" - "Bob's Beach Hut" * "Fireman Sam" - "Joaker Soaker" * "Angelina Ballerina" - "Two Mice in a Boat" * "Oswald" - "A Day at the Beach" * "Pingu" - "Pingu Makes a Splash * "The Rubbardubbers" - "Lighthouse Keeper Reg" * "Barney and Friends" - "Splish! Splash!" Gallery File:FunshineChildren'sFavouritesDVDmenu.jpg|Main menu Party Time! Children's Favourites Party Time! Children's Favourites was released on June 8th, 2009. It has a runtime of one hundred and ten minutes. Episodes * "Pingu" - "Pinga's Balloon" * "Oswald" - "Catrina's Birthday Cake" * "Bob the Builder" - "Wendy's Surprise Party" * "Angelina Ballerina" - "The Royal Banquet" * Thomas and Friends - Thomas and the Circus * "Barney and Friends" - "It's Your Birthday, Barney!" * "Fireman Sam" - "Birthday Surprise" * "Kipper" - "The Costume Party" * "Rubbardubbers" - "Silly Sploshy" * "Wobblyland" - "Wobbly Tumbles" Gallery File:PartytimeChildren'sFavouritesDVDmenu.png Trick or Treat Tales Trick or Treat Tales was released on October 18th, 2010. It has a runtime of seventy-four minutes. Episodes * Thomas and Friends - Flour Power * "Barney and Friends" - "Guess Who?" * "Bob the Builder" - "Trix's Pumpkin Pie" * "Pingu" - "Pingu and the Bedtime Shadows" * "Angelina Ballerina" - "The Costume Ball" * "Fireman Sam" - "Cat Magic" Gallery File:TrickorTreatTalesDVDmenu.png The Little Big Club: Watch and Play - Collection One The Little Big Club: Watch and Play - Collection One was released in 2010 and has a runtime of eighty-one minutes. Episodes * "Fireman Sam" - "New Hero Next Door" * Thomas and Friends - Play Time * "Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps" - "Angelina's Crazy Solo" * "Bob the Builder: Ready, Steady, Build!" - "Scoop the Artist" * "Pingu: Pingu's Balancing Act" * "Barney and Friends" - "Magic Caboose/BJ the Great" Bonus Features * Fireman Sam's Interactive Game: Radar to the Rescue * Bob's Classic Mini-Project: Rowdy Roley * Thomas' Sing-a-long Song: Thomas, You're the Leader * Angelina's Little Stars: Homemade Costumes * Colouring with Barney, Pingu, and Angelina Ballerina Gallery File:LittleBigClubCollection1DVDmenu.png The Little Big Club: Watch and Play - Collection Two The Little Big Club: Watch and Play - Collection Two was released in 2010 and has a runtime of eighty-four minutes. Episodes * "Fireman Sam" - "Hot Air" * "Pingu" - "Pingu and the School Pet" * Thomas and Friends - A Blooming Mess * "Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps" - "Angelina's Rock Band" * "Bob the Builder: Ready, Steady, Build!" - "Pineapple Scratch" * "Barney and Friends" - "The Wind and the Sun/The Nature of Things" Bonus Features * Pingu's Interactive Game: Crab Roulette * Bob's Classic Song: An Apple a Day * Thomas' Sing-a-long Song: Engine Rollcall * Angelina's Little Stars: The Importance of Music in Dance * Colouring with Barney, Fireman Sam and Thomas Gallery File:LittleBigClubCollection2DVDmenu.png Frosty Friends Frosty Friends was released on November 8th, 2010. It has a runtime of seventy minutes. Episodes * Thomas and Friends - Percy's New Whistle * "Barney and Friends" - "Gift of the Dinos" * "Bob the Builder" - "Snowman Scoop" * "Pingu" - "Pingu and the Hose" * "Kipper" - "The Big Freeze" * "Fireman Sam" - "Baa Baa Baby" Goofs * Thomas' number is missing on the main menu. Gallery File:FrostyFriendsDVDmenu.png Here Comes Spring! Here Comes Spring! was released on April 4th, 2011. It has a runtime of eighty-four minutes. Episodes * Thomas and Friends - Thomas Sets Sail * "Barney and Friends" - "The Big Garden" * "Bob the Builder - Project: Build it!" - Roley's Flat Garden * "Fireman Sam" - "Fit for Nothing" * "Kipper" - "The Butterfly" * "Pingu" - "Pingu and the Litter" * "Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps" - "Angelina's Nature Dance" Back to School Back to School was released on July 18th, 2011. It has a runtime of fifty-five minutes. Episodes * Thomas and Friends - Thomas and the Colours * "Barney and Friends" - "The New Kid" * "Bob the Builder - Project: Build it!" - "Dizzy the Walking Bus" * "Kipper" - "Hide and Seek" * "Fireman Sam" - "Fiery Finale" * "Pingu" - "Pingu and the Rubberband Plane" * "Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps" - "Angelina's New School" Gallery File:BacktoSchoolDVDmenu.png Snow Days Snow Days was released on October 24th, 2011. It has a runtime of eighty minutes. Episodes * Thomas and Friends - Thomas' Tricky Tree * "Barney and Friends" - "A Sunny Snowy Day" * "Bob the Builder" - "Zoomer's Snowy Adventure" * "Fireman Sam" - "The Big Freeze" * "Pingu" - "Pingu's Sledge Academy" * "Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps" - "Angelina's Lost Ice Skates" Awesome Adventures: Favourite Friends Awesome Adventures: Favourite Friends was released on July 2nd, 2012 and has a runtime of seventy minutes. Episodes * Thomas and Friends - Spencer the Grand and James in the Dark * "Fireman Sam" - "Off Duty Sam" and "Fireman James" * "Bob the Builder" - "Scratch Goes Solo" and "Whizzy Dizzy" * "Pingu" - "Pinga Sleepwalks" and "Pingy Digs a Hole" Gallery File:AwesomeAdventuresFavouriteFriendsbackcover.png|Back cover File:AwesomeAdventuresFavouriteFriendstitlecard.png|Title card Awesome Adventures: Races, Chases and Rescues Awesome Adventures: Races, Chases and Rescues will be released on June 3rd, 2013. Episodes * Thomas and Friends - Playtime and Hiro Helps Out * "Bob the Builder" - "Roley's Rovers" and "Lofty and the Monster" * "Fireman Sam" - "Floating Cart" and "When Fools Rush In" * "Mike The Knight" - "Trollee in Trouble" Gallery File:AwesomeAdventuresRaces,ChasesandRescuesbackcoverandspine.jpg|Back cover and spine File:AwesomeAdventuresRaces,ChasesandRescuestitlecard.jpg|Title card File:AwesomeAdventuresRaces,ChasesandRescuesDVDMenu.jpg File:AwesomeAdventuresRaces,ChasesandRescuesDVDMenu2.jpg Other Merchandise As well as DVDs, books and many other pieces of merchandise have been produced. Gallery File:PartyPack.jpg|Party Pack Double DVD set File:StickerSceneBook.jpg|Sticker Scene book File:AmazingHiddenPicturesActivityBook.jpg|Amazing Hidden Pictures Activity book File:HiTFavouritesSummerAnnual2008.jpg|2008 Summer Annual File:HiTFavouritesSummerAnnual2009.jpg|2009 Summer Annual File:HiTFavoritesKoolLite.jpg|Kool Lite File:HiTFavouritesJigsawPuzzles.jpg|Jigsaw Puzzles Category:DVDs Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD releases